Verstehst Du Nicht?
by Sheris Escalon
Summary: Maedhros kommt nach seinem Freitod in die Hallen von Mandos. Dort trifft er auf seinen Vater...


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Tolkien und der Sinn dieser Geschichte ist kein finanzieller. Kein Cent wurde damit verdient, und wird es auch nie werden.   
Anmerkung: Maedhros Nelyafinwë Nelyo

* * *

**  
**

**Verstehst du nicht?**

**  
**

_Doch der Stein versengte Maedhros' Hand in unerträglichem Schmerz; und er erkannte, daß es so war, wie Eonwe gesagt hatte: daß sein Recht darauf nichtig geworden war und der Eid nicht mehr galt.  
Und in Schmerz und Verzweiflung stürzte er sich in einen klaffenden Schlund voller Feuer, und so endete Maedhros; und der Silmaril, den er trug, wurde in den Busen der Erde genommen.  
  
Tolkien – Silmarillion; Quenta Silmarillion XXIV_

„…wacht auf…" Bruchteile von Sätzen drangen an sein Ohr, als sein Geist aus tiefster Schwärze auftauchte.„Maedhros, Maedhros!"  
„Nelyo?"  
„Bist du wach?"  
Stöhnend öffnete der Angesprochene seine Augen. Ein helles Licht blendete ihn und mit einem Schlag schlossen sich seine Lider wieder.  
Gedanken und Erinnerungen kreisten in seinem Kopf, doch fassen konnte er keine davon. Bemüht, langsam ein und auszuatmen, bekam er das Chaos hinter seine Stirn langsam unter Kontrolle.  
Ein Bild durchzuckte ihn, ein Wort, ein Gedanke.  
„Der Silmaril!"  
Beinahe panisch riss Maedhros seine Augen wieder auf, die gleißende Helligkeit ignorierend. Schwarze Schemen bewegten sich in diesem Licht. Dann kam der Schmerz. Die Handfläche, die der Silmaril verbrannt hatte schmerzte.  
„Ganz ruhig. Der Silmaril ist tief im Schoß der Erde verborgen." Eine leise Stimme ließ seine aufgewühlten Gefühle ruhiger werden, ließen ihn sich umschauen, seine Gedanken ordnen.  
Das letzte, an was er sich bewusst erinnerte war, dass er vor dem feurigen Spalt gestanden hätte. Heiße Winde hatten an seinem rotes Haar und seinem alten Umhang gezerrt.  
Nach und nach nahmen die Umrisse Gestalt an. Fünf Personen knieten um seine liegende Gestalt.  
„Wie geht es dir?" wollte einer von ihnen wissen. Im selben Moment erkannte Maedhros wer sich um ihn versammelt hatte.  
Neben seinem Kopf, die Haare offen bis über die Schultern wallend, hatte sich Caranthir niedergelassen. Seine blauen Augen musterten Maedhros eindringlich, beinahe besorgt.  
„Wie geht es dir?" wiederholte die Stimme und der Rothaarige wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung aus der sie kam. Amrod und Amras saßen beide im Schneidersitz nahe seiner Füße und lehnten sich gespannt nach vorne. Ihr rotes Haar wellte sich leicht und einige vorwitzige Strähnen versuchten immer wieder in ihr Gesicht zu kommen, die jedoch die beiden Jüngsten aus dem Hause Fëanor immer wieder verbannten.  
„Zumindest ist er wach", stellte der jüngere der Zwillinge mit einem Funkeln in grauen Augen fest und lehnte sich nach hinten. Die beiden erinnerten Maedhros in diesen Momenten sehr an ihre Mutter, Nerdanel.  
„Ambarussa haben Recht. Wie geht es dir, Maitimo?" Das war Curufin. Diese stechenden blauen Augen und das rabenschwarze Haar des anderen waren beinahe so wie bei seinem Vater.  
An seiner Tunika war der achtzackige Stern Fëanors angenäht. Fast wirkte er wie immer. Etwas aber war anders, doch Maedhros konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war.  
So schüttelte er nur kurz den Kopf und stemmte er sich auf seine Unterarme hoch. Antwort gab er keine, auch wenn jetzt von allen Seiten Fragen auf ihn einprasselten.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Warum hast du das getan?"  
„Wie ist es dir so ergangen?"  
Alle wollten etwas von dem Ältesten wissen. Amrod war sogar aufgesprungen und hatte eine Schale mit klarem Wasser für Maedhros geholt, die er neben ihm nieder stellte.  
Dankbar nickte dieser seinem jüngeren Bruder zu und hob das Schälchen hoch. Gierig trank er die glasklare Flüssigkeit. Sie rann kühl seine Kehle hinab.   
Während er trank ließ er seinen Blick über seine Brüder schweifen.  
Caranthir konnte er sehen, ebenso Celegorm und Curufin. Auch die Zwillinge saßen bei ihm. Es fehlte nur einer. Maglor.  
„Gut", murmelte Maedhros, als er das Wasser leer getrunken hatte und die Schale absetzte. „Vielleicht ist er doch dem Wahnsinn entkommen."  
„Welchem Wahnsinn?", mischte sich sofort Celegorm ein, doch der Angesprochene winkte ab.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Wie geht es euch?"  
Dabei betrachtete er seine fünf Brüder genauer. Sie alle hatten sich verändert, zum Guten wie auch zum Schlechten. Auch wenn sie hier in Mandos' Hallen waren, so hatten doch die Geschehnisse der sterblichen Welt ihre Zeichen hinterlassen.  
Es war kaum merklich, doch der Älteste der Sechs erkannte bei einigen bittere Züge, die früher nicht dort gewesen waren, Blicke, die ernster und tiefer gingen, als sie es vor dem Eid taten. Was jedoch den rothaarigen Noldo am meisten überraschte war, dass mehr Ruhe in den Bewegungen und Worten all seiner Brüder lag, besonders in denen Caranthirs, der nicht ohne Grund auch ‚der Jähzornige' genannt wurde.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen Maedhros'.  
„Es tut wahrlich gut, euch wieder zu sehen, Brüder", meinte er dann leise und Ambarussa nickten eilig, während die anderen drei stumm lächelten.  
Bevor jedoch Maedhros oder einer der anderen noch einmal das Wort erheben konnten, mischte Caranthir sich schon ein.   
„Bevor wir weitersprechen…", begann er und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Eine Tür befand sich dort. Die Wand des Raumes, in dem er sich befand war mit einigen Mosaiken verziert, die allesamt Tiere Endors zeigten.  
„Er will dich sehen", unterbrach Caranthir dann schon die Inspektionen des Ältesten.   
„Er?" Maedhros schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Du meinst Vater?"  
Überrascht registrierte er, dass nun nicht nur sein jüngerer Bruder nickte, sondern alle kollektiv. Kein weiteres Wort der Erklärung drang über ihre Lippen und Maedhros konnte sich vorstellen, dass Fëanor nicht begeistert war von der Art seiner Ankunft. Das Schweigen der anderen jedoch ließ ihn noch unsicherer auf das nun anstehende Gespräch blicken.  
So erhob der Rotschopf sich zögerlich und schritt zu der Tür, auf welche Caranthir geblickt hatte. Kurz zögerte er noch, bevor er die Klinge hinunterdrückte und hindurchtrat.  
Der Raum dahinter lag im Halbdunkeln. Bloß eine einzelne Kerze auf einem Schreibtisch erhellte das Zimmer und ließ Schatten beinahe unheilsverkündend an den Wänden tanzen. Regale, die mit wunderschön gearbeiteten Gegenständen und Schmuckstücken gefüllt waren, fanden sich im gesamten Zimmer wider, der Schreibtisch mit der Kerze stand in der Mitte.  
Daran saß, vornüber gesunken und scheinbar schlafend, Maedhros' Vater. Fëanor.  
Vorsichtig und leise trat der Sohn näher, um den anderen nicht zu wecken, doch war es vergebens. Er hatte gerade erst einige Schritte getan, als der Kopf des Älteren hochruckte und er verschlafen blinzelte.  
Als sein Blick dann jedoch auf Maedhros fiel, schien er zuerst überrascht, dann erfreut.   
„Nelyafinwë", sprach er ihn an. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung erhob Fëanor sich von dem Stuhl auf dem er saß und trat direkt vor Maedhros. Für einen Moment standen sich Vater und Sohn regungslos gegenüber. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen. Dann nahm der Ältere den anderen kurz in den Arm, so wie er es schon früher oft getan hatte.  
„Es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Nelyo…", meinte er leise. Maedhros blinzelte und nickte kurz.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst, Vater…", gab er zurück, doch dann sah er, wie sich das Gesicht Fëanors verdunkelte.   
„Nun, es ist gut, dich wiederzusehen, doch wir alle haben einen Eid geleistet."  
Die Stimme des Noldo klang kühl und beinahe strafend. Maedhros konnte nichts anderes als stumm zu nicken.   
„Weshalb hast du dann den Silmaril in die Flammen geworfen, ihn vernichtet, ihn für immer aus dieser Welt entfernt? Weshalb? Weshalb hast du dich mit unserem Besitz in die Tiefen der Erde fallen lassen?"  
Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Vater…" wisperte er und blickte den anderen ernst an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. In Feanors blauen Augen erkannte Maedhros Vorwürfe und Enttäuschung und er schluckte schwer.  
„Wie hast du dich mit meinem verräterischen Halbbruder und seinen Söhnen verstanden?" Eine harmlose Frage, so schien es, doch in den Worten klang das mit, was Maedhros schon längst in den Augen des anderen erkannt hatte.  
„Ja, ich habe alles beobachtet, Nelyafinwë." Die Augenbrauen des Vaters zogen sich drohend zusammen und ein Unwetter schien auf seinen Zügen Einzug zu halten.  
„Du bist nicht besser als er. Du gibst das Recht deiner Geburt auf, denunzierst die Privilegien, für die ich mich gegen die Tyrannei der Valar persönlich stellte und verrätst deinen eigenen Vater. Sag, was…"  
Nun flackerte auch Maedhros' sonst so gemäßigtes Temperament auf und er verengte seine Augen.  
„Dich verraten? Nein, vielmehr kämpfte ich darum, nicht mich selber zu verraten. Außerdem ist Fingolfin der Älteste aus dem Hause…"   
„Still jetzt!" Fëanor ließ seinen Sohn kaum zu Wort kommen. Bedrohlich baute er sich vor dem anderen auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bevor er weitere Vorwürfe auf seinen ältesten Sohn niedergehen ließ.  
„Nolofinwë ist ein Thronräuber und eine Bedrohung…"  
Dieses Mal ließ jedoch Maedhros seinen Vater nicht aussprechen und bei den nächsten Worten erhob seine Stimme sich schon in Rage.  
„Das ist er nicht. Wir haben sie verraten, wir haben Fehler gemacht, die wir wieder gut machen mussten!" Der Elb schüttelte seinen Kopf, dass seine langen, roten Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen, doch störte es ihn nicht.  
„Außerdem bräuchten wir ihre Unterstützung, wenn Morgoth jemals besiegt werden sollte! Doch du hast das anscheinend nie verstanden!"  
„Nicht verstanden? Ihre Unterstützung? Mein Sohn, ich glaube, jetzt gehst du etwas zu weit. Unnützes Gepäck nannte ich sie vor langer Zeit und ich nenne sie jetzt wieder so. Das Hause Fëanáro braucht solche Schwächlinge nicht! Aus welchem Grunde dachtest du, dass ich die Schiffe niederbrennen ließ. Hast du auch damals schon gegen mich gestanden? Ich denke ja!"  
Je mehr Fëanor seinen Worten freien Lauf ließ, umso wütender wurde. Sein Gesicht war beinahe schlohweiß vor Zorn geworden und in den stechenden Iriden brannte ein Feuer, welchem schon so viele zum Opfer gefallen waren.  
Maedhros jedoch schien das nicht zu interessieren und, ebenso wie sein Vater, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Die grauen Augen des Noldo blitzten auf.  
„Siehst du denn nicht, wohin uns das alles gebracht hat? Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich einfach nur versucht habe, meinem eigenen Weg zu folgen und trotzdem dem Weg unseres Hauses zu folgen? Welches, nebenbei gesagt, für immer enteignet ward. Nicht durch die Überlassung der Hochkönigschaft an Fingolfin - Nolofinwë - meinerseits, sondern durch deine Taten, durch den Fluch Manwë Súlimos!"   
Mehr und mehr verdunkelte sich der Blick Fëanors, doch sein Sohn achtete nicht darauf. Gefühle, die er schon lange tief in seiner Brust verborgen hatte, flammten wieder auf. Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch und brannten heiß hinter seinen Augen, doch er verbot ihnen, sich ihren Weg zu bahnen.  
„Eine Sache jedoch kann ich nicht leugnen", fuhr Maedhros fort. Ihm war es nun egal, ob sein Vater ihm zuhörte oder nicht.  
„Und zwar, dass meine Taten, meine Gedanken es mir unmöglich machten, einen Silmaril zu halten."  
Voller Wut und Verzweiflung streckte der Rotschopf seine linke Hand vor. Selbst jetzt im Tode waren tiefe Brandwunden darauf zu erkennen, die von dem strahlenden Juwel herrührten.  
„Siehst du es nicht? Verstehst du es denn nicht endlich? Siehst du nicht die Fehler, die wir alle gemacht haben? Unser Eid war vergebens, unser Recht auf die Silmarilli ist erloschen. Wir sind auf ewig verflucht ohne Chance auf Wiedergutmachung. Die Ruine, die ich mein Leben nannte, war alles, was mir geblieben ist."  
Maedhros merkte nicht einmal, das während der letzten zwei Sätze ihm trotz aller Bemühungen die Tränen frei über das Gesicht rannen.  
„Kannst du es nicht verstehen, Vater? Oder willst du es nicht?"  
Der Angesprochene hob bloß eine Augenbraue. Er schien nicht im Geringsten von den Worten des anderen berührt.  
„Falls dies eine Bitte um Vergebung ist, lehne ich es ab. Ich verhandle nicht mit Verrätern, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Individuen in meiner nächsten Umgebung!"  
„Verräter…" Maedhros starrte seinen Vater nur an. Die Worte des anderen hatten geschmerzt, doch schließlich nickte er langsam.  
„Ich verstehe, Vater." Die Worte des Jüngeren klangen leise.  
„Ich verstehe…"  
Damit wandte er sich um.  
„Ja, wende mir den Rücken zu. Nicht einmal den Mut mir ins Gesicht zu sehen, bringst du auf. Geh, geh und kehre zu den Verrätern zurück. Geh zu meinem verleumderischen Halbbruder, aber komm mir nicht wieder unter die Augen, bis du nicht zur Vernunft gekommen bist, du verräterischer Feigling!", fauchte Fëanor sofort seinen Sohn an, der als Antwort zuerst bloß den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Verzeih", brachte Maedhros dann nur hervor, so leise, dass er selbst es kaum verstand.  
So schloss er nur kurz seine Augen, bevor er etwas kräftiger das Wort wiederholte.  
„Verzeih. Verzeih, dass du glaubst, dass ich dich verraten habe. Verzeih, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Ich habe es nie gewollt. Nie wollte ich über mein Haus, geschweige denn dich Schande bringen."  
Er zögerte kurz. Dabei warf er noch einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter. Maedhros war klar, er würde nicht die Meinung seines Vaters ändern können. Nicht durch Gewalt. Vielleicht konnte nur die Zeit dies, wenn überhaupt.  
„Vielleicht siehst du es eines Tages auch." Ein bitteres Lächeln kroch über das Gesicht des Noldo, bevor er seinen Weg zurück zur Tür fortsetzte.  
„Warte, wohin gehst du?"  
Diese Worte Fëanors kamen unerwartet. Obwohl Maedhros sich vorgenommen hatte, nicht noch einmal in seinem Schritt innezuhalten, tat er es nun dennoch und wandte sich zu seinem Vater um.  
„Zu denen, denen ich Leid zugefügt habe, um Vergebung bei anderen zu bitten, bei denen ich es machen sollte. Ich möchte die Schulden für meine Taten begleichen."  
Kurz schüttelte er seinen Kopf, während er mit der linken Hand über seine tränenfeuchten Wangen strich.  
„Am meisten jedoch folge ich meinem eigenen Weg. Ich werde mich nicht beirren lassen und mir von keinem sagen lassen, was ich zu tun habe. Jemand, den ich immer sehr bewundert habe, gab mir diesen Rat…" Damit drehte sich Maedhros wieder zu der Tür um und öffnete sie.  
Wenig später fiel sie ins Schloss.  
Fëanor stand allein im Halbdunkel des Raumes und starrte das dunkle Holz an. Schließlich nickte er.   
„Lebwohl, mein Sohn", wisperte er so leise, dass die Worte nicht einmal seine eigenen Ohren erreichten.

**- ENDE -  
**


End file.
